Fascinante
by AlinEmilie
Summary: Por algum motivo (Talvez meu pc bugado) a fic tinha saído em inglês, então reescrevi...E espero que gostem. ( : Observando-a ele concluiu que ela era go em como seus olhos verdes se fixavam no nada ou como conseguia ser amável, Castiel não entendia o por quê, mas Rowena era fascinante.


Ele a observava, não por que gostava ou por que a observava por que fora um pedido de Sam, vigie a bruxa e agora Charlie , Castiel não compreendia a bagunça que se formara em sua mente.

"Você deveria se sentar, está me desconcentrando." - Ela murmurou os olhos presos nas páginas com símbolos variados.

"Charlie está sozinha...E aquela família maluca está atrás dela." - Rowena lhe dirigiu um olhar frio, Cass revirou os olhos, ela não se importava com a outra ruiva, não tinha o porquê de tal.

"Quando foi que você se tornou tão..."

"Malvada?" - Era algo que ele não compreendia, como uma mulher que parecia tão bela por fora, com rosto e corpo que superava até mesmo algumas de suas irmãs, poderia ser tão cruel e leviana por dentro.

"Sinceramente...Não sei." - Rowena parou de ler por um momento, sua testa se franziu, ela realmente não se lembrava de como se tornara malvada.

"Mas...Já não importa mais...Passou." - Castiel nunca fora especialista em sentimentos humanos, mas tinha quase plena certeza de que a bruxa sentada na mesa frente a si, possuía uma certa melancolia na voz.

"Eu também já fui...Malvado." - Eles se olharam por um breve momento, antes de Rowena suspirar e voltar o olhar para o livro.

"Nada neste mundo é totalmente bom...Castiel, você deveria ter aprendido isso." - O anjo se deu por vencido, sentando-se a mesa, ao lado da mulher ruiva.

E o silêncio novamente se instalara, Castiel voltou a observá-la, passando as páginas com as pontas dos dedos, como sua franjinha extremamente adorável caía em seus olhos a cada quarenta e três segundos, em como seus lábios se comprimiam todas as vezes que encontrava uma palavra diferente, Rowena com certeza era fascinante.

"Vai continuar me olhando desse jeito?" - Castiel assustou-se, de súbito balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

"Desculpe e só que..." - Ele a olhou por um momento, os olhos verdes lhe dirigiram observações confusas.

"Você é fascinante." - Rowena franziu a testa, isso com certeza era novo, um anjo caído a achava fascinante?Então como ela devia descrevê-lo?

"Se continuar me olhando desta forma não conseguirei prosseguir." - A ruiva gostaria muito de sair daquele galpão, tomar um belo banho quente e dormir em sua cama enorme, em seu apartamento ...Nem tudo são flores, ali estava ela tendo de aturar um anjo caído que tinha um fascínio por si.

"Você é cruel e...Louca". - Ok, ela já estava acostumada a coisas daquele tipo, uma certa vez quase fora queimada viva na Irlanda, ou talvez na Espanha, ela não se lembrava mais.

"Eu não devia lhe achar fascinante." - Os pensamentos de Castiel brigavam entre si, alguns diziam para ficar em silêncio, outros diziam para ir atrás de Charlie, outros murmuravam que Rowena era linda e outros...Bom...A própria cabeça do moreno o estava deixando louco.

"Castiel se for de seu interesse...Cale a boca." - Ela queria traduzir aquele livro, queria ir embora, mas com um anjo tendo uma crise de identidade seria impossível.

"Argh..." - Ele suspirou deixando a cabeça bater na mesa pela segunda vez, internamente a ruiva se questionou se aquilo doía.

O silêncio reinou novamente, a bruxa já conseguia identificar um certo padrão, 7 letras, santos, que combinavam com as letras do alfabeto e os primeiros 7 numerais do...

"Rowena..."

"Mais que droga, Castiel." - Num acesso de stress ela jogou o livro com força na mesa, fazendo com que o som escoasse por todo o cômodo, se levantou da mesa encarando o anjo sentado.

"Você parece um bebê." - O anjo a encarou, os olhos azuis tentavam dizer o que a boca não conseguia.

"Quer dizer algo, diga...Eu tenho de voltar ao meu trabalho." - Castiel nunca ouvira bronca de uma mulher, bom ao menos não realmente de uma mulher, e incrivelmente ele não conseguia ficar irritado com ela, na verdade era divertido irritar Rowena, suas expressões impacientes eram...Fascinantes.

Ela afastou a franja olhos, suspirando, ele podia ver em seus olhos o quanto estava mãos correram pelos próprios cabelos cacheados, enrolando nas pontas e soltando, o anjo internamente se questionou como ela conseguia deixá-los tão limpos e perfumados mesmo estando em um lugar como aquele.

"Eu gosto de você." - Saiu, como se ele acabasse de dizer "Bom dia".Ela poderia esperar tudo menos aquilo, sua consciência se foi, aquilo com certeza era estranho, eles mal se conheciam... Seus olhos procuraram os dele, tentando achar algum vestígio de brincadeira, mas o moreno apenas se levantou um pouco vermelho, ele estava com vergonha?

Por que?

"E não entendo o por quê...Isso não é normal." - Castiel parou frente a bruxa que apenas cruzou os braços, não ousando pronunciar uma palavra se quer, era loucura, o que diriam os Winchester se os ouvissem conversando?

"Com certeza não é normal." - Claro que não foi normal, mas ela não protestou, não protestou quando Castiel afastou sua franja crescida dos olhos e a prendeu atrás da orelha, não desviou o olhar quando este a encarou fundo, com belas gemas azuis cor de céu, não se afastou quando este se aproximou e não negou seu primeiro momento, até pensou em se afastar, mas ela não queria, o anjo era aconchegante, bom...Da forma como um anjo tinha de ser.

Para ele...Tudo parecia uma atmosfera pouco conhecida, o perfume e o gosto daquela bruxa alucinavam sua mente, uma mistura de menta e madeira, doce e amargo, a pureza e o mãos correram pelos cachos vermelhos segurando-a na altura da nuca, puxando-a mais para si, ele não compreendia o que acontecera, mas quando Rowena enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços, nada mais importava, ele a queria...Por que ela era fascinante.

Ele já havia tido certas peculiaridades com mulheres, mas algo naquela bruxa lhe dizia que tudo iria ser diferente, talvez fosse seu coração disparado, ou sua respiração ofegante, ou até mesmo o nó que se formara em seu estomago, ele apenas sentiu.

Rowena não sabia o que era amar, como ela poderia?Nunca teve qualquer demonstração de um amor que fosse mesmo remotamente real.

Talvez esse fosse o motivo, pelo qual fora obrigada ajudar os Winchester, ela precisava de amor.

Ela precisava de algo fascinante ...


End file.
